You Gonna Save Me Or Not?
by pensandpaper13
Summary: My father hurt me. Badly. I'm damaged; I'll always be damaged. But if you could just, you know...help me be okay, I'll be yours. Forever. Got it, O'Malley?    rated M cuz there will no doubt be sex.
1. Chapter 1

I never expected to see him again. Not ever, and certainly not in the emergency room.

Bailey had me and George doing sutures in the pit, a few weeks after my stupid freeze-up in the elevator. I was determined to prove myself-prove that I'm damn good at my job. But he caught me off guard.

"Dad!" I choked, nearly jumping out of my skin. My heart raced, then slowed as an odd frost settled around my insides. My father, whom I hadn't seen since I was a teenager, was sitting up in bed, bleeding profusely from his forehead. He looked exactly the same, though his hair had turned grey. His beard was patched with grey, also, but I didn't really keep my eyes on him. I turned on my heel and all but ran away, just like I always did. I couldn't help it; by now it was instinctual. I found George patching up a kid's knee.

"I need you-" I blurted, my voice shaky. My stomach felt like it was going to jump right out of my mouth, and I scrunched my fingers into fists to keep them from trembling. I crossed my arms protectively.

George looked up at me. "What?" His dark eyes rounded in concern. "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. I just need you to take care of a patient, that's all." I looked over my shoulder, half-expected my father to be standing there. George stared, his mouth slightly open. "Alex-"

"George! Just shut up, okay? Stop pushing! God!" I stormed off, practically running to one of the little staff bedrooms. Once inside, I locked the door leaned against it, breathing heavily.

God, why did he make me do this? Only my dad could make me like this-like a child. I took a couple more deep breaths and scrubbed my hands over my face. "Okay…okay…"

)))))

As I finally calmed down, there was a knock on the door. "Alex?" George called, "Alex, are you in there?"

"No." I said, but unlocked the door anyway. I don't know why.

George came in and closed the door after him. I climbed onto the top bunk and closed my eyes. He stood awkwardly, twining his hands together. "So who is he?" he asked after a few long minutes. I swallowed. "No one. Just…someone."

"…is he…did he do something to you?"

I looked at George. He looked back innocently, his lovely eyes sincere, his mouth set in a concerned frown. Memories flashed in front of my eyes, and I chewed my lip. "Yeah. Yeah, he did."

I didn't bother asking him how he knew that-I just wanted him to drop it. He didn't, though. "…what?" George asked, coming closer. I turned my head toward the ceiling again. "Just drop it, George."

"Okay, fine. But Alex, it could help if you talked about it-"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" I almost shouted, and hopped down from the bunk. I stepped up to him, looking down my nose into his eyes. He was a fair bit shorter than I was…I never really noticed before.

"You tell anybody about this, O'Malley," I threatened, though for some reason I kept getting distracted by the little flecks of black in his dark chocolate eyes. His eyelashes were very long, almost feminine…

"I won't," George said, his voice barely over a whisper. He fluttered those lovely eyelashes, his eyes settling on my mouth. I was suddenly very aware of how close we were, our chests almost touching. I could smell his body wash, his shampoo…

"Dude, do you use Dove soap?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. Oh my god, what made me say that?

George didn't seem phased. "Yeah…" he mumbled, and raised his hand, then dropped it, catching my wrist. Every nerve in my body lit up, and I reached to run my fingers through his hair while he kissed my wrist in a sudden gust of passion.

Then I froze. "What-" I jumped away, glaring. "What the hell, O'Malley?" I pushed past him and rushed out of the tiny room, shaking my hand. Man, could this day get any more surreal? It was like a dream; a nightmare. I flexed my fingers cautiously, and then shook my head. Back to work. Focus on work. Focus on broken bones, internal bleeding and wide, gaping holes in flesh.

That should've kept my mind off George and my father. Guess I'm just a multi-tasker, because all day I couldn't get the memory of George's lips on my wrist out of my head. It was absolute torture.

))))))))


	2. chapter 2

Forgot the disclaimer again :P anwhoo, I do not own anything. Well, I sorta own Alex's dad since I don't think we ever meet him in the show….anyway. Does anybody want me to continue this? I'm still not sure about this pairing….something about Alex just gets on my nerves….but these scenes I have in my head just wont leave me alone. So here it goes! oh and sorry if they're out of character, i dont really know them that well yet

)))))))))))))

5:32 am, I rolled into the locker room like a zombie. No sleep in seventy-two hours and a massive hangover made me feel like my brain was mush. Izzie crinkled her nose at me. "Damn," she said. "You smell like tequila."

"Yeah." I said, pulling off my shirt. I'd slopped about half my shots down my front after the first six or seven…sets of three. I was lucky I wasn't having my stomach pumped right now.

"Whoa," George said as he stepped out of the bathroom, his toothbrush in his mouth. "Alex, is that you?"

He seemed to have completely forgotten our little moment yesterday, and I was intent on keeping it that way. I flipped him off and stuffed myself into my scrubs just as Bailey entered.

"Who the hell smells like a bar?" she demanded at once, and I shrugged guiltily. "I swear I'm completely sober."

She shook her head and sighed. "Whatever. Okay, rounds, people, and then Dr. Bourke wants to see all of you in room 302."

Rounds took about an hour, then we all found our way to Dr. Bourke. The moment I stepped into room 302, I turned around and went right back out again. George noticed, and hung back. "Alex-oh." his face softened. "Oh. Oh!" realization dawned on him, and he automatically reached for my hand, then drew back. "You mean that guy-that guy's your _dad_, isn't he?"

"Shut it, O'Malley!" I hissed as Dr. Bourke peered out at us. "Care to join us, gentlemen?"

"Sorry." George said, then looked at me. "I don't really know what's going on right now, but you just got a page, alright?"

I blew out a breath. "Fine. Okay." I turned to go, but George caught my sleeve. "Alex, we're going to talk about this. I'll find you, okay?"

My first thought was to say 'get lost, O'Malley', but then…I wanted him to find me. I wanted him to know. I needed someone to know.

"I-okay."

George let me go, and I hurried down the hall and out of sight. I was all the way on the other side of the hospital before I could breathe properly again.

)))))))))))

George found me two hours later while I was taking a break up in the OR gallery. I was watching Dr. Shepherd perform brain surgery on a ten-year-old.

I was ten the first time he…

"He really is your dad." George said, startling me. I looked over, and he stood with his hands on his hips. "He-he has a brain tumour. Its operable, and he'll probably be fine."

I stared. George hesitated, then sat down beside me. "Which do you want to talk about first?"

"I don't 'talk'." I grumbled, and George sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "Cut the crap, Alex. What's going on with you?"

"Listen," I stood up abruptly, shaking my head. "We're not friends, O'Malley. I don't even like you, so I'm not just gonna sit up here and bare my soul to you, alright?"

George stood, too. "You're right, we're not friends. We will never be friends." he took a breath. "But I have this really weird, really scary attraction to you."

I paused. I swallowed heavily, my jaw working. George stared at me. Moments ticked on. My heartbeat was irregular, and for some reason, I felt a kind of… 'swoop' in my stomach, kind of like missing a step. Finally, I broke the silence. "I'm not gay."

"Me, neither." George said. "Though I don't see why we have to put labels on everything. Its very normal to feel an attraction to the opposite sex at one point in our lives."

"Shut up, O'Malley." I felt sick. I sat down, folding my arms over my chest. I chewed my lip nervously.

George sat back down beside me, his eyes on his shoes. I watched Shepherd for a few moments without really seeing, and then suddenly I was talking.

"When…when my mom went into labour, my dad locked me in the basement while she was in the hospital. I was down there for like three days. He'd come down for an hour or so, and tell me that Mom was never coming home, that she'd run away with my baby brother."

George was quiet. "Oh…how old were you?"

"Four. He let me out before Mom got back, just in time to clean me up. He put me in the tub and he-he put his hand on top of my head and told me '_Don't tell Mommy about being in the basement. Mommy will hate you, and lock you down there again._' then he'd hold me under, and do it again and again until I promised I'd never tell."

"That's horrible," George rested his arm behind me, on the chair. I turned my watch around and around on my wrist, my throat burning. "Every night after that he'd come into my room, and…just lay there, pawing all over me…kissing me…" I shivered, and George touched my shoulder. I flinched, and he let go. "When I was sixteen I had enough and beat him up…he left. I haven't seen him since." My eyes burned, and I vowed to kill myself if I cried in front of George.

"Alex…" George touched my hand, and this time I let him. My insides were twisting and turning, and my chest felt hollow. I was so…confused, as cliché as it was, and I couldn't think clearly. I leaned toward George and let him put his arm around me. He rested his forehead against my temple and whispered, "it's okay."


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't want to. At least I don't think I did. But suddenly, I moved my head and caught his lips with mine, just for a moment. It wasn't even a kiss. Just a light brushing; it could've been an accident. George jumped as if electrocuted, his eyes widening. "Oh-"

"I gotta go," I jerked upwards and tried to get to the door but he caught my arm, and in a flash he was kissing me-real kissing, passionate, teeth-hitting-teeth-tongue-touching-tongue kissing. Startled, I kissed back, brushing my hands over his shoulder blades and down his back. I took a breath against his mouth, closing my eyes, and my fingers tightened around the hem of his shirt.

Then I remembered who I was and where we were. I pushed him off, horrified. "Jesus, O'Malley -"

"I'm sorry-" George touched his lips, and his fingers were trembling. "God, I didn't mean-"

I wiped my mouth and yanked open the door, leaving him standing there with his hand to his face, his eyes horror-struck. I kept going, running into nurses as I tried to get as far away from everybody as possible.

))))))))))))))))))))))

Later that day, I was grabbing a coffee in the cafeteria when someone tapped my shoulder. Now, I'm not a jumpy man. Usually. I got over that years ago. Three days ago, I wasn't expecting to see my father every time someone tapped me on the shoulder. But today-today I was a mess.

"Whoa, careful!" Bailey steadied my coffee before it could spill, and looked at me with big brown eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I brushed at some coffee drops on my shirt, and Bailey eyed me. "Are you sure? I know we've got your father in here. Do you need some time off?"

"No, I'm _fine._" I snapped, then shut my mouth. "I can work, Dr. Bailey."

"Okay…" she stared at me for a moment, then took my coffee and left. I sighed, and ran my hand over my head, blinking tiredly. I hadn't felt this exhausted in a very long time. It was the type of exhaustion only I could bestow upon myself.

That night after my shift, I went to the bar across the street. Again. Joe silently slid a glass of whiskey my way, a solemn look in his eyes. He must've heard that my dear old dad was in the hospital. I downed the whiskey and he poured me another.

"You shouldn't be drinking." George's voice said behind me, and I turned to see him standing there with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked really good in street clothes.

"Why the hell not?" I grumbled, taking a swig purposefully. George sat down on the stool beside me and rested his elbows on the counter. "Because, doofus, you haven't eaten anything today. Whiskey on an empty stomach can be dangerous."

" 'Doofus'? And how do you know I haven't eaten anything?"

"Don't mock me." George said with a tiny smile, then flagged down Joe. "Can we have some fries please?"

"Sure thing." Joe said, and disappeared. George turned to me, his eyes shining in the dim light. I frowned back at him. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be mortified that you tried out your 'gay experiment' on me and failed miserably?"

George didn't say anything. Just looked at me. I felt a small shiver run down my spine, and turned my head the other way. "Stop staring at me." I paused, then added, "homo."

George smiled briefly. "Nice."

I felt a pang of guilt, but squashed it down. "Leave me alone, O'Malley."

"No." George snatched a fry from the dish Joe set in front of us and took a bite. "Eat." he ordered. Automatically I took one and bit the end off. "Happy?"

"No." George said again in that same annoying, confident tone. Since when did George get confident?

"Are you taking like, medication or something? You're creeping me out with all this…" I gestured at him, and he smirked. "No, I'm just really, really tired."

"Ah." I sighed, and looked over at him. His shirt was low enough that his collarbone was showing, and it distracted me. I realized with a jolt of terror that I wanted to _kiss _that little hollow connecting his throat to his chest…I stood up abruptly.

"I…I…" I took a breath. "I'm not hungry. I have to go."

"Wh-okay." George stood up, tossed a wad of bills onto the counter and looked at me expectantly. I hesitated, then started out the door, George following behind.

When we got to my car I stopped and turned on my heel. "What now?" I asked. "Are you going to leave me alone now?"

George put his hands on his hips, biting his lower lip. "I…no. I…I want to go home with you."

I raised my eyebrows, attempting to ignore the thrill in the pit of my stomach. "You do, do you?"

George nodded, his confidence seeming to have disappeared. "Yes."

We stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity while I battled with myself. I desperately wanted George to get in my car right fucking now, but then…no. If I brought him home, there would inevitably be sex. And I wasn't ready for that. Not with a man. Not after…just no.

But I wanted to kiss him _so bad_.

"Okay, get in. Before I change my mind."


	4. Chapter 4

haha three chapters in one night! wooo! any suggestions, critizm or *im so pathetic* compliments are appreciated :D

)))))))))

"Want a…a beer or something?" I asked, breaking the silence in my kitchen. George started, like he was being called away from a daydream, and shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm on call."

"Oh." I lingered by the fridge, and then shrugged out of my jacket, tossing it into a corner. "So, O'Malley. Get naked." I really didn't want him to. Well, maybe his shirt could come off…

"I…" George hesitated, then slowly walked towards me. "Is that what you want?" he asked quietly. His breath smelled of cinnamon. Who the hell uses cinnamon toothpaste?

"O'Malley-" I raised my hands and pushed his shoulders, but I didn't let go. George took my hand. His skin was smooth and soft, but still masculine. It was just slightly bigger than my own. That kind of pissed me off, but only a little bit.

"O'Malley-George." My throat closed up, and I chewed on my lip. He looked up at me with those lovely, deep eyes, his mouth set in the cutest little frown…oh, god, I sounded like some chick. Deciding that it was better to just do it than sound like a chick-flick voiceover, I roughly grabbed George and shoved him toward the couch. We missed, and hit the floor instead. "Oh," George laughed, and I found I was smiling. He really was cute when he laughed…damn it, Alex, focus! Don't go all girly here. Get what you want and kick him out.

I scrambled to my knees and tugged at the hem of George's t-shirt; he helped me yank it off and then wound his arms around my neck. I crushed my mouth to his, squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't want this. Well, I did-I wanted him. But I didn't _want _to want him. His fingers slipped underneath my shirt, trying to pull it off, too, but I stopped him. "No," I murmured against his mouth, and ran my fingers through his hair, digging my nails into his scalp. "Why not?" George breathed, his eyes fluttering. "Just shut up, will you?" I grunted, and kissed a trail down his neck, over his chest and down his stomach till I reached his waistband. I undid his belt with trembling fingers, a scared tickling in my stomach mixing with my unbelievable desire and producing a confused jumble of emotions I didn't know how to deal with.

"Ow, fuck-" George protested as I roughly tugged his jeans down. "Be careful with me," he chuckled, but I just ground my teeth together. "I said shut up." I sounded menacing at first but then my voice broke, ruining it. George didn't say anything, though; just scraped his fingernails across my shoulder as I kissed a trail down from his bellybutton.

"Oh," he moaned, his other hand flexing against the carpet. His body arched as he moaned again, followed by a sharp intake of breath. I loved the sounds he made…

"Oh, fuck-" he gasped and I pulled away, breathing heavily. I watched as he pulled up his red Betty Boop boxers and rested his hand on his stomach, his other absently twirling a lock of his hair. He blew out a breath. I rocked back, swiping the back of my hand across my mouth. "You make the sexiest orgasm noises I've ever heard."

George looked at me, a crooked smile forming on his lips. "I do?"

I nodded, looking down at the floor. "Yeah. Now get lost."

George paused. "What?"

I got awkwardly to my feet. "Beat it. Scram. Leave." I turned my back on him, walking toward the fridge. My lip was trembling. I hated it when my lip trembled-it meant I was in danger of crying. Behind me, I could hear George getting to his feet, finding his shirt and buckling his belt. There was a moment of quiet, then I heard him close the door. I turned around, feeling my body empty out like a hollow shell. God, I was so screwed up. I just gave GEORGE-a _guy- _a blowjob.

And then I told him to leave. Wow, things were going to be _awkward_ tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I got this idea from Meredith ****J**** lol im so behind, im only on the second season :P **

**But oh my god, george's little face when Meredith started crying! If I wasn't in love with him already… :P anyhow, hope you like it, and keep reviewing! You guys make me grin with every review ****J**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was raining. It'd been raining constantly, and though it was summertime the air was wet and dreary, giving everyone head colds and pneumonia.

I hadn't slept in days. My eyes burned, my throat was sore and my stomach felt raw. I was sober, unfortunately. I sat on the bed in the corridor, silent and still as a statue, just…breathing. I'd heard a Code Blue half an hour ago, and it was my dad. Everyone had been rushing, pushing, hurrying to get to him, to save his fucking life. And I just…stood there. Just stood still in one place.

I wanted him to die. I wanted _me _to die.

"Alex."

I looked up, and George was walking towards me, his blue cap still covering his hair. He looked sad. His beautiful eyes were soft, shiny, and I could tell from the set of his full mouth that he didn't have 'good' news.

"Did he die?" I asked. George hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, he did." he pulled himself up onto the bed next to me, and clasped his hands in his lap. "I'm so sorry, Alex. We did all we could."

I nodded. I understood. I was _glad. _The bastard who shattered my childhood was finally dead; gone. Completely and utterly…gone.

"Are-are you okay?" George asked, misinterpreting my silence. I looked at him, and a smile broke out across my face. "Dude, I'm good. I've been waiting for that old man to die for years."

George frowned. "But he was your dad."

"Yeah, and he abused me! He tortured me my whole life, and now he's dead." I laughed and jumped off the bed. "You know what I think, O'Malley?"

"What?" he asked. I cast him a lop-sided grin. "I think that pay-back's a bitch."

George smiled briefly, and I stepped closer to him, resting my hands on his shoulders. "I say we celebrate. You, me, tequila. My bed." I raised my eyebrows, and George ran his hands along my arms, making me shiver. I dropped my hands and took a step back. "I get off at midnight." I told him, and left, leaving George staring after me, his frown in place. I rolled my shoulders, and grabbed the first case Bailey offered.

))))))))))))

I thought I wanted it. I thought I could handle it. I really thought I might be ready. But as I lay in my unmade bed in the darkness, beneath George's warm, smooth body, I was starting to freak out a little. I was naked, and I felt too exposed.

At first, it was nice. I liked the feel of his hands, his lips. But suddenly, everything felt too wrong. I was scared. George was so heavy, and hot. He was too big-I was used to far smaller people in my bed. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes shone. My stomach was churning, my previous butterflies ugly, fiery dragons now. I was _scared._

"George-" I started pushing on his shoulders, squirming. "George-George, get off-"

"What? Alex,"

"Get off! George, please-Get off me!" I gave him another rough, strong shove and he toppled over; I scrambled to the edge of the bed and yanked on the first pair of jeans I could find in the dark. "Get out."

"Alex, what did I do? I'm sorry-" he turned on the light, and pulled on his own jeans. "I'm sorry, whatever I did, I won't do it again; just calm down,"

"Calm down? Fuck off, O'Malley! I told you to get the fuck out!" I shouted, giving him another shove. "This was a mistake. I don't 'do' guys." I chucked his t-shirt and sneakers at him, and he hesitated only for a moment, the saddest, most hurt look I'd ever seen written all over his face, and then he left. I heard the door shut, and I was alone.

I sank down onto the bed, my head in my hands. Why did I always fuck everything up? Why did I constantly hurt everyone around me? I picked up the bottle of tequila from the dresser, took a large gulp, then in a burst of violent, I threw it against the wall with all my strength. It shattered, breaking into a million tiny little pieces.

)))))))))))))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe the last chapter! I was gonna do this whole big sex scene, but I'm tired so whatever :) I'll leave it to your imagination. Reviews and comments are great, thnx to everyone! and to those who favourited, I LOVE YOU. You make my day 3 any suggestions for a next story?**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"George."

...

"George. Pick up, man, come on."

... - click - _Hey you've reached George, leave a message at the beep._

"Seriously George, the silent treatment? Real mature." I ran my fingers through my short hair and squeezed my tired eyes shut. "George, I'm-I'm..sorry, okay? Call me back, damn it." I snapped my phone shut and shoved it into my jeans' pocket. I stood outside the hospital at 3 in the morning, hesitating. I was on-call, and was supposed to be watching over some premy triplets with Lady Dr. Shepherd, but being inside made me feel a little claustrophobic. The cool, damp breeze cleared my head, made me breathe a little easier. I sighed, and sat down on a bench. I kind of hated myself. I kind of hated everyone at the moment. George the most, for being so damned...George-like. My father, for being an evil bastard-pedophile-psychopath. Izzie for rejecting me and turning me into a gay freakshow with daddy issues. And Meredith, for fucking asking me if I was okay. No, I wasn't okay. I didn't think I would e_ver _be okay.

"You're such a dick, Alex."

I turned, and George stood a few feet away from the bench, jangling his keys in his hands. He had his mouth set in that adorable, determined little frown of his, and his puppy-dog eyes were hurt and angry. I had to suppress a smirk.

"Am I?" I really didn't have the energy to be an ass. I leaned back and sighed. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, defeated. George paused. "Oh. Well, that's not good enough! First, you give me a -a -a _miraculous _blowjob, then you kick me out. Then you fucking _almost _have sex with me and then you kick me out _again. _What do you want, Alex? What do you want from me?" George was breathing heavily, his voice breaking on the last sentence. My's chest hurt. My head felt like it was full of wasps, and my throat burned and felt as though something was lodged in it. I was gonna cry. I stood up abruptly, wiping at my eyes with my sleeve. "What do I want? I want you to stop being s_uch a pussy_!" I swung before I really thought about it, and hit George directly in the mouth. He stumbled backwards, but recovered and hit me back - hard. My hand flew to my nose, but there was hardly any blood.

"Just stop, Alex! Every time you start to get the least bit close to someone, you always do something to fuck it all up! Just for once, _once_, Alex..." George sniffed, close to tears. "Just let down those walls. Just for a little while."

"I can't, George!" I shouted, the jagged lump in my throat just getting bigger. "I can't, don't you get that? I don't know how!" Tears spilled over, blurring my vision. I wiped them angrily, but they just kept coming. "I-I can't." my voice broke, and I covered my mouth, a sob racking my body. "I c-can't." Sinking to my knees, I squeezed my eyes shut, winding one arm around my stomach. I felt like I was gonna break apart completely. George bent down and pulled me into his warm, strong arms, gripping me tightly so I couldn't get away. I was getting snot and tears and god knows what else all over his shirt, but he didn't seem to care. He just rubbed my back comfortingly, murmuring soothingly. For a moment, I was okay. I felt like maybe I could stop crying. But...I couldn't. My chest was aching, my stomach raw and burning. My lungs felt too constricted-I couldn't breathe properly. "G-George, I-I-I can't breathe,"

"It's okay, Alex. It's okay, come on, up we go," George helped me to my feet, and half-carried half-dragged me through the hospital doors. No, I wanted to say; I didn't want to go in there. I didn't want anyone to see me-especially Bailey or Dr. Shepherd.

"I-I don't want them to-to see m-me," I choked, but Meredith was already blurring in front of me. "He's having a panic attack," George said, and sat be down on a bed. "Alex-Alex, honey, I need you to take deep breaths for me, okay?"

"D-don't treat m-me like a fu-fucking t-toddler, O-O-O'Malley." I gasped between spasms, "J-Just sedate m-me," I cried, feeling like I was being turned inside out. They did, and after the initial pain from George jabbing the needle into my vein, I slowly began to breathe again. I drifted off to sleep within minutes.

)))))))))))

I woke up hours later, my face and eyes sticky with dried tears. I was laying in a gourney in the locker room, hooked up to an IV. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes, snorting. I must look disgusting. Ripping out my IV, I swung my legs off the gourney and stood up, wobbling on stiff joints. My watch said 6:32. I rubbed my hands over my face, and stumbled over to my locker where I kept a spare change of clothes. I showered, letting the hot water wash away all the salt-tracks and mucus.

As I stood there, watching the water run between my toes, I realized something.

My father was dead. The man who helped create me, give me life, was gone. Completely. I would never, ever see him again. And...I never said goodbye.

I leaned against the tiled wall, breathing deeply and steadily. I wondered if Mum knew. I sure as hell didn't want to be the one to tell them. But surely they had to know.

"Alex?" George's voice sounded from outside, and I started. "In here." I called, my voice hoarse and flat. A moment later George opened the shower door cautiously. "Are you...alright now?" he asked. I slowly nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

George kicked off his shoes, socks, and shrugged out of his coat so he was just in his blue scrubs. He stepped inside and slid the door shut. "Come closer." I said, backing against the wall. I was a tiny bit self-conscious, which wasn't like me. As George got closer, I could tell that his breathing was shaky, too. His collarbone peeked out from his neckline, just low enough to drive me crazy. I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me against him. His eyes, though level with my chin, gazed up at me seductively, innocently. "Is this close enough?" he purred, his breath cool against my hot skin. He smelled of something wonderful, subtle unless he was right up by you. I ran my hands over his shoulders, down his arms. "I-I think I just figured something out."

"And what's that?" George asked, his voice barely over a whisper. I chewed my lip, flexing my fingers against his shoulders. "The only time I'm really okay is...when I'm with you." I said it softly, so quietly I wasn't sure if he would even hear me. But he did. He cupped his hands around my head, smoothing my hair. "Really?"

I nodded, and unsconsciously pushed him away slightly, then clung to him. "Yeah. Yeah...I think...maybe...if you could just, you know...stay with me, I think I might be - maybe, uh, be okay all the time. Maybe-maybe more than okay." My eyes fluttered to meet his, and I swallowed. "I-I think I might love you."

God, Rainman much? I shook my head and tried to pull away but he caught me. He held my shoulders tightly, and looked me in the eyes. "I love you, too, Alex."

"R-really? You do...?" I couldn't help it. I was...overjoyed. I knew it was only tempory, but for the moment...for the moment, I was euphoric. A slow grin broke across my face, and George smiled, too. "You're crying." he observed, and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "D-damn it." I sniffed, and we both laughed softly. I wrapped my arms around him, tangling my fingers in his hair. "You, uh, you realize that I'm naked, right?" I asked huskily. George looked down. "I did notice that, yeah."

We looked up at the same time, and caught each other's eye. His gleamed, like they did just before an exciting surgery. I fell a little bit more in love with him, then.

)) The End ))


End file.
